<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts and straw by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768825">Hearts and straw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Best time to confess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearts and straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best thing about these peaceful times was that it just felt better than Naruto had ever felt before. Even back before he understood how the shinobi world worked there was this underlying tension. These days there was just a greater sense of relief and freedom. It had only taken one big war to get there.</p><p>Hopefully that would never be necessary again. He was still blown away by the changes that had gone through everyone. Grudges that were released because now the truth of peace was accepted. Naruto let his feet dangle off the mountain as he watched the sun slowly rise on Konoha.</p><p>He had grown addicted to this sight. Fallen for his village all over again. Soon he would be Hokage. Not yet even though he wished he could be. Not right now but soon he would officially protect the village.</p><p>He leaned on his side before he raised his arm. He had gotten almost everything he had wanted. Sasuke was safe, the village was safe. He had protected his village and even protected his friends outside of the village. He had earned the respect of the village and even their love.</p><p>There was just one more thing. Although it hadn’t been in the original plans it totally counted. Naruto eyed the bandages on his hand before he placed his hand back on the ground. Deep inside of him he could feel Kurama’s judgment but he ignored the beast inside of himself.</p><p>Three times. Those were the times that he had sworn he was not dreaming that his feelings were one-sided. Sadly, those times were times that someone had the bad timing to interrupt before Naruto could- unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.</p><p>His plan now was to use the upcoming festivities to do something. He was nervous as hell and he knew that people would not believe it. There he was, the hero of Konoha and the brat many adults considered him. All that he had gone through and he was shying away at the idea of confessing.</p><p>After he had been confessing to Sakura for years he had cold feet. Naruto sighed before he fell back onto the ground. he stared at the sky before he snorted. Well in his defense Sakura wasn’t the Hokage so he could be allowed some slack there. The robes were a bit intimidating. Add to the fact that the Hokage was Kakashi-sensei and-</p><p>He needed to do this. He had been shying away so much and that really wasn’t him. It wasn’t like him not to face things head on. Back then he had backed off because what if he was wrong? Maybe he saw too much in it. Things were so crazy back then with the Akatsuki and Sasuke.</p><p>But he seriously doubted that he was wrong. That time after training. Then the time that he swore that something was going to happen after he had saved the village and passed out. He had sworn for certain the day of Kakashi-sensei’s big first day in office that-</p><p>Well. He hadn’t exactly pressed the issue either. Naruto snorted to himself before he got to his feet. He dusted himself off before he turned towards where the Hokage’s office was. He was taking this seriously and he was determined that this time he would properly confess. If he was wrong and turned down at least he tried.</p><p>X</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Kakashi asked when he smelt the flowers. He had thought he had sensed Naruto nearby but he had thought he was going somewhere not coming to see him. He eyed the young man sitting outside his window before he gestured for Naruto to come inside. “Someone’s in the spirit.”</p><p>“Something like that.” Naruto was fluid when he slipped through the window. Not a motion wasted. Kakashi enjoyed a moment to bring his gaze from Naruto’s legs to his waist. He made sure his eyes were above waist level when Naruto turned to face him. The flowers were still in his hand. “You busy sensei?”</p><p>Kakashi glanced at the paperwork at his desk. “Never. I’m always free.” He joked. He watched the bright smile that crossed Naruto’s face. So adorable and cute. He had grown so much. It was hard to think about the young kid he had been. Since Jiraiya-sensei had brought him back… all Kakashi had seen was a man and that was dangerous in itself.</p><p>“Man between you and Baa-chan no one’s giving me a good example of Hokage duties.” Naruto joked before he tilted his head. The way his eyes danced caught almost all of Kakashi’s attention. At least until he noted how tense Naruto was.</p><p>“I’m sure we gave you something to observe and take note of.” Kakashi’s gaze went to the flowers before he eyed Naruto. “Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Uh-“ That pause concerned Kakashi. Then Naruto closed his eyes took a deep breath and Kakashi eyed him as he waited. “It’s hard to make this come out.” He muttered before he thrusted the flowers at Kakashi.</p><p>“For being a good sensei?” Kakashi teased as he reached for the flowers. “Or is this a Hokage buttering up gift? Because if it is, I know of several cats that like to worry their owners.”</p><p>“Well you were a good sensei. You still are and I would never try to butter you up.” Naruto snorted. “Ah. Happy Valentines?” Naruto blushed. “But not as a friend or a sensei.” His blush took up all of his face. “I like you.” Kakashi swallowed as he stared at Naruto. His fingers paused on the flowers as Naruto met his gaze and held it. “I’ve liked you for quite some time.” His gaze lowered to the ground before he peeked at Kakashi again. “I finally was able to say it.”</p><p>Honestly. He could be so cute. Kakashi gave a considering glance to the open window before he stepped closer. He took the flowers. Nice scent and rather fresh. Ino must have picked this herself. “Thank you.” He kept his voice low. “You’ve grown into a fine man Naruto.”</p><p>“How many times are you going to say that?” Naruto toed at the floor. “When I got the rasengan finished. When I saved the village from Pain. At the end of the war. When you became Hokage…”</p><p>“And.” Kakashi lowered his mask before he tilted Naruto’s head up. The deep blush was pleasing to see. “You almost got kissed all those times.” He lowered his head until their lips almost brushed. “Just.” He said softly. “Like… this.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>